Dark Sledge Bro Blows Up the Crowd with a Giant Bomb/Reveals to be Dark Sledge Bro's Bad Dream
Transcript VO: Previously on Dark Sledge Bro Escapes from Holland and Gets Grounded, y'all! {Cut to: Stage with Curtains - Dark Sledge Bro is talking to the audience on a stage platform.} Dark Sledge Bro: Thanks, voiceover. Our story tonight is where I had to bring My Awkward Sexual Adventure on DVDhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Awkward_Sexual_Adventure to class where my parents sent me to Holland. You see, from Holland; I found a postcard in the mail to where everyone lives. Therefore, I escaped from Holland to make a fake opening to what...we'll, [The cameraman sends him a note.] Beautiful Gorgeous! It seems that this video is super long, that Alvin Hung won't let me terminate my channel! It seems to me that I was sent by a huge crowd of people after making a fake opening to get punished! Alright, guys. I appreciate you doing my interview. So, please stay and enjoy the video! Toodle-oo! {Audience claps} VO: And now, the previous conclusion! Dark Sledge Bro: Shit! Why do we have to get sent with a bunch of people giving me a look on their faces just for punishing me for making a fake opening out of me? Microsoft Mike: Not my problem! Microsoft Sam: You heard him. Everyone knows that making a fake opening is illegal and involves copyright laws. Dark Sledge Bro: Wait a minute! Why is everybody staring at me? Mario: It's because I am staring at you, blue guy. Dark Sledge Bro: happy What Did You Just Say?!?!? Luigi: N--- N--- Nothing. Dark Sledge Bro: Good. I'm going to teleport into the store to buy the most giant missile I ever seen. to the store Clerk: Can I help you? Dark Sledge Bro: I would like a giant missile ever seen, please. Clerk: That would be 8 dollars and 75 cents, Dark Sledge Bro. Here you go! Dark Sledge Bro: Thank you! Come again! disappears Microsoft Mike: What the-- How did he escape? We were supposed to be making him die! Dark Sledge Bro: Or were we? pans to see him on a tree holding a giant missile Mario: What are you doing? Dark Sledge Bro: Attempting to blow up an angry mob! Luigi: No. Please don't blow us up. That is for getting punished to stare myself down. Dark Sledge Bro: Well, that's just too bad. But hold onto your lugnuts, it's time for an overhaul! a giant missile in the air Microsoft Anna: Oh, no! The giant missile is going to blow everyone up! Microsoft Mike: We better start running! all ran away when a giant missile lands on the ground and blows everyone up like a mushroom cloud, sending Dark Sledge Bro flying. to: Bedroom - Dark Sledge Bro bolts upright in bed, screaming. Dark Sledge Bro: Oh, dear God. That's just a dream! A horrible dream where I was surrounded by a bunch of people after making a fake opening out of you. {chuckles} Bad dreams to good dreams. No more bad dreams. {gets out of bed} to: YouTube End Tag Dark Sledge Bro: If you like this video, be sure to click on the subscribe button and hit a like to leave in the comments below. Just don't let dreams be dreams. Make your dreams come true. Unless your parents will die! To terminate your channel! it with a sledgehammer, static is shown Category:Dark Sledge Bro Category:Episodes Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos